This invention relates to a raised panel door and more particularly to a method of manufacturing such a door wherein the door is prepared from a continuous core or core panel extending within the door and serving to strengthen the door and impart other characteristics, such as improved resistance to break in, fire resistance, lessened sound transmission, and increased durability.
A conventional panel door comprises what is known as stiles and rails extending vertically and horizontally in the door. The rectangular spaces which are bounded by these stiles and rails are filled with panels, and these normally have tapered marginal edges that seat within grooves presented by the stiles and rails. A panel door of this description typically may be made of decorative wood, such as oak, etc., and because of its aesthetically pleasing appearance is widely sold.
While a conventional door has a pleasing appearance, because of its material content and structure, the door suffers durability, security, and safety problems that detract from its utility. Further explaining, under the stress of normal usage and the passage of time, the stiles and rails tend to sag, warp, and split or separate from each other with loosening of the panels which they encompass. The panels themselves are relatively easily broken out for the purpose of breaking through the door. The door provides a relatively poor barrier to the transmission of sound and offers little resistance to fire. Furthermore, the construction of the door is such that it is difficult to produce with a veneer overlay covering less expensive construction materials within the interior of the door.
The door of this invention is related to the door of the earlier filed applications above referred to in that such may be manufactured from a continuous core. However, features are incorporated into the door of this invention promoting economies in manufacture, and savings made in the materials used in constructing the door.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved method of making a panel-style door where such is prepared from a continuous core which forms the interior of the door as completed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a panel-style door which features the production of a channel in the face of a panel core which extends in a rectangular course as does a picture frame, and which encompasses a rectangular region of the surface of the core panel separated by the channel from laterally outwardly disposed regions of the core panel surface. With the application of veneer overlays and inlay strips, a door is producible which is almost indistinguishable from a conventional stile- and rail-type door.
The door is producible with very little wastage of material. The core panel from which the door is built may be made of plywood or a composite material, such as particle board, or of a material selected for fire resistance, such as a treated panel or a panel having extending within it a fire resistant or fire retardant layer. The particular make up of the core panel is dependent to a great extent on the intended use of the door, the fire retardant qualities desired, the resistance to breakage desired, etc.